Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Season 3 and Nonsense articles Has any of you noticed lots of fake "season 3" articles and articles with full of spam and nonsense? Well most of them seriously need to be deleted. Most have such as the fake "Little Miss Starlow" that seriously needed to be deleted have already have, which is good. There are loads more. There are also some images that need to be deleted as well. Maybe next time, maybe someone should put up a warning on the front page about the fake season 3 issues and bans should be handed out to those who do. --Adam Hughes 08:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC)-- I agree with you, Adam. I deleted the words and changed the page name to add "(this page should be deleted)" at the end. Please delete this. YouTubeFan43 16:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You must not put Personal Season 3, 4, or 5 ideas or the users will suspend you! 86.181.9.50 16:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! There probably will be no Personal Stuff for Season 3 at all so don't even get started on Personal Ideas for Season 4 again! MrMenFan 18:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I added No Personal Ideas pages for Season 3, Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8, Season 9 and Season 10. The Season 3 and up ideas will be deleted. MrMenFan 18:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That meant if you do Season 3 and up ideas, no new characters are introduced. Is that OK? 86.180.216.67 14:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, we should delete the Season 3 and up pages. BraniacAdam is right. Maybe next time, maybe someone should put up a warning on the front page about the season 3 ideas and bans should be handed out to those who do. 86.180.216.67 14:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, like I said, delete the Personal Season 3 Ideas because it's not real. WikiFan43 16:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Any Season 3 and up references will be deleted. 16:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Do you really angry even a little imagination is not to us! 13:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) This whole "Season 3" arguement is so old! Fanon information is great, but this wiki will not allow fanon stuff here, except for counterparts. Any fanon information added will be deleted. If you really want to see some fanon information then go to places like this http://mrmenoc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mr._Men_OC_Wiki now let this thing whol season 3 arguement go. End of story, any added will be removed and deleted, and if it is added repeatedly and warned repeatedly, will be banned.--Brainiac Adam 14:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Also if you really want to see "Season 3" and all that stuff then you must post it either in a blog post, profile page or your talk page, never on an article ok.--Brainiac Adam 23:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Can you please add a category to the page Template:Delete, as I have a bunch of Counterpart pages and images to be deleted. TheLewpster (talk) 11:10, August 22, 2016 (UTC) This one Please note that Season 3 is not real. It sould be deleted. I knew that there will be no more chracters.